Nausicaa
by LadyAlienor
Summary: « Tu es ma meilleure amie, Granger » … « Granger… pourquoi cette gamine blonde nous regarde bizarrement ? » … « Granger ! Regarde ce putain de calendrier ! »
1. Chapter 1

_« Tu es ma meilleure amie, Granger » … « Granger… pourquoi cette gamine blonde nous regarde bizarrement ? » … « Granger ! Regarde ce putain de calendrier ! »_

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, à part cette soudaine idée tordue…**

Juste un petit résumé d'une idée de fic que j'aimerai exploiter… ce qui arrivera dans quelques temps, APRES le bac de français )

* * *

**NAUSICAA / Résumé.**

Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, devenus, par une succession d'évènements incroyables, deux amis très complices, ont un léger problème à cause d'un retourneur de temps… C'est alors qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont à une période légèrement ultérieure à la leur… ultérieure… Par Merlin ! place à une ribambelle de rejetons (« infâmes », assure Drago), les pires cauchemars qui puissent arriver après Voldemort…

Mais comment revenir en arrière ? Comment retrouver leur bon vieux monde avec un Voldemort très puissant à abattre, des Ron, Harry, Pansy de LEUR âge, et surtout, surtout… un monde où ils ne sont pas déjà mariés avec de parfaits inconnus (« je veux rencontrer ma future femme ! » s'écrie Drago) (« Je me demande bien qui est la mère de ta Nausicaa, mon pauvre Malefoy », réplique Hermione) (« Tu peux parler, toi, je parie que tu es la mère de ce gamin roux, là ! Ecoeurant ! » se moque ledit prétendu père de Nausicaa) (« Je me demande si je suis bien la femme de Ron… », fait Hermione) (« Hé ! regarde, un faire-part de naissance, Hermione Granger accouche… Granger ! c'est un roux ! » s'horrifie Malefoy) (« Malefoy, les photos de la Gazette sont en noir et blanc », s'impatiente Hermione) (« Ah… oui. Dis Granger, n'empêche. Le gamin roux, là. Il a tes dents. » observe Malefoy d'un ton perplexe) (« Merde… » lâche Hermione).

Que va-t-il leur arriver ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Quand vont-ils revenir à leur époque, et dans quel état ?

**Si ça vous intéresse, reviewez moi… lol.**


	2. Chapitre I

**Merci à Throughout, Kinie, lady125, dragohermione, Ely Malfoy, JadeMalefoyRogue, drago-hermione, Coralie****, susysucredorge, Emma, chonchon, 8-Sakura-8 et ScarlettDepp pour leurs reviews adorables. ****Quant à ceux qui n'ont pas aimé et qui me l'ont fait savoir.. eh bien, tant pis, ils ont exprimé leur opinion ! Je tiens juste à préciser que lorsque j'ai écris ce résumé, cette idée m'était passée par la tête, et je n'avais pas envie de la lâcher car une fois, à force de remettre au lendemain le début d'une fic, l'idée en question avait été déjà exploitée. De même, un prologue ne présentait guère d'intérêt pour l'histoire que j'envisage…**

**En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaise.. :D**

**

* * *

**

**°O Chapitre I : Premières rencontres. O°**

**°°°**

Hermione ouvrit un œil. La fumée lui picota désagréablement le visage, elle toussa, se racla la gorge, poussa un grommellement incompréhensible.

- Granger, marmonna la voix de Malefoy.

- Tiens, salut, grimaça Hermione en tentant de se déloger de l'étreinte étrange dans laquelle Malefoy et elle étaient réduits. Super le paysage, non ?

- Hmpf, quel paysage ? grommela Drago en se redressant péniblement et, de ce fait, écrasant la main d'Hermione qui poussa un cri de douleur.

- Ne bouge plus, espèce de brute ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de poing.

- Granger, gémit Malefoy, ne me frappe pas. Je ne veux pas mourir de ta main !

Hermione retint un sourire moqueur et s'écarta de lui dans un roulé-boulé peu artistique.

– J'ai toujours su que tu avais la grâce d'un niffleur, observa-t-il en bâillant.

La fumée se dissipait peu à peu. Hermione épousseta sommairement sa robe de sorcière, fit de même pour Malefoy et essuya ses yeux irrités.

- Que s'est-il passé, au juste ? Et où sommes-nous ?

- Bonne question. Mais en tous cas, heureusement que nous y sommes _ensemble_, ma chère. La fouine et le castor, dans leur célèbre numéro de duettiste, ça ne peut qu'être un succès phénoménal, répondit Drago en faisant craquer ses doigts un à un.

- Tu sais très bien que mes dents ont de nouveau une taille _normale_, ma fouine bien-aimée…, ironisa Hermione.

- Désolé mon castor, c'est vrai. Et puis, c'est grâce à moi…

- Enfin tu reconnais que c'est de _ta_ faute si je me suis retrouvée avec des dents de crocodile ! Eh bien ! je crois qu'il peut se mettre à pleuvoir des hippogriffes, à présent…

- Granger, voyons…

Elle lui décocha un sourire amusé et il reprit, lissant ses cheveux fins :

- Tu es ma meilleure amie, Granger…

Il y eut un léger silence.

- Euh, Granger. Pourquoi cette gamine blonde nous regarde bizarrement ?

* * *

_°O Flash-back O°_

_- Un retourneur de temps ? fait Malefoy. Incroyable, je n'aurais jamais cru en voir un jour._

_- Comme quoi, tout arrive, mon cher, réplique Hermione._

_- Et tu t'en servais pour quoi ? demande-t-il d'un air gourmand._

_- Pour étudier toutes mes options, dit fièrement Hermione._

_Malefoy prend un air subitement accablé._

– _J'aurais du m'en douter… Pourquoi ai-je seulement posé cette question ?_

– _D'ailleurs, grâce à ce retourneur de temps que j'ai eu en troisième année –celui là, c'en est un autre, le professeur McGonagall me l'a prêté pour que je puisse passer mon ASPIC de runes sans que cela m'empêche de passer mon ASPIC d'arithmancie–, j'ai pu voir deux fois de suite ta pauvre tête se faire un peu… amocher… par moi._

_- Quoi ? se récrie Malefoy._

_Il prend une pose dramatique et tend vers elle un doigt se voulant accusateur :_

– _A cause de toi, la peau de ma joue n'a jamais repris son allure naturelle ! A cause de toi, j'ai été ridiculisé devant Crabbe et Goyle…_

_- Ce qui t'a immédiatement motivé pour les ridiculiser, eux, tu sais bien… pour te venger, coupe Hermione malicieusement._

_- Chut, ne m'interrompt pas, tu viens d'ôter toute la dimension tragique que je voulais faire ressortir dans ma tirade, grogna-t-il._

_- Mon pauvre ami._

_- Tu l'as dit !_

_Elle rie légèrement. Drago s'approche d'elle et louche sur le retourneur de temps suspendu à son cou._

_- Sympa, la façon dont c'est ouvragé, fait-il en l'examinant avec un œil connaisseur. Il daterait bien du XIIème siècle, même. Conçu par des gobelins si on en juge par l'inscription._

_- Depuis quand es-tu expert en retourneur de temps ? Tu n'en as jamais vu, crois-je bon de te rappeler…_

_- Arrête donc de tourner en dérision chacune de mes phrases, Granger. Tiens, pour la peine, prête-le moi._

_- Ça ne va pas, non ? Pour que tu ailles surprendre Pansy sous la douche, comme tu le projetais tout à l'heure ?_

_- Quel mal y'a-t-il à ça ? plaide Malefoy._

_- Je refuse._

_- Oh, ma Sainte-Nitouche préférée, ça ne se passera pas comme ça, crois-moi, réplique-t-il en souriant d'un air narquois._

_- Qu'est-ce…_

_- Je propose un juste partage, décide-t-il en passant sa tête sous la chaîne retenant le retourneur de temps._

– _C'est malin, on va être coincé et mourir étouffés si tu continues, grogne Hermione._

_- Maintenant, un petit voyage en arrière…_

_- Malefoy ! Non, surtout pas ! enfin, Drago, Drago, non mais… ah ! Drago ! on n'a pas le droit, c'est strictement interdit par la législation magique et…_

_Drago n'écoute pas et n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Tenant le minuscule sablier entre son pouce et son index, il le retourne vigoureusement._

_- Mais non ! s'écrie Hermione d'une voix aiguë. On va aller dans le… ah ! DRAGO !_

_- Le sablier vient de se fêler ! panique alors ce dernier._

_Un éclair, puis la nuit. A la place d'Hermione et de Drago, seul un peu de sable subsiste encore…_

* * *

- Arrête, marmonna Hermione, je vais finir par croire que tu as peur…

- Peur, moi ? Allons, ce n'est même plus de la peur, j'ai carrément envie de gerber d'appréhension ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton pressant.

- Tais-toi, il y a quelqu'un qui arrive, murmura-t-elle.

Ils étaient dans la salle sur demande. Après que la fumée se soit dissipée totalement, ils avaient pu découvrir qu'ils étaient entourés d'une bande d'adolescents, pour la plupart plus jeunes qu'eux. L'exclamation discrète de Drago (« Pourquoi cette gamine blonde nous regarde bizarrement ?! ») avait semblé les mettre en branle. A ce moment là, ils avaient tous foncé à l'extérieur de la salle sur demande et Drago et Hermione s'étaient retrouvés seuls en tête à tête avec une belle collection de bouteilles de bièraubeurre et de fizwizbiz.

- Granger, à quelle époque on peut bien être ?

- Malefoy, grinça Hermione, je ne suis pas la science absolue !

Il prit un air outré.

- Tu oses me dire ça maintenant alors que depuis la première année tu prétends le contraire ?

- Drago… S'il te plaît, moi aussi j'ai peur.

Il lui serra le bras gentiment avant de murmurer comme pour lui-même :

- Deux déceptions pour moi aujourd'hui. Premièrement, la si talentueuse Hermione Granger ne sait pas tout, et deuxièmement, les Gryffondor aussi peuvent avoir peur. Déplorable.

Elle esquissa un pâle sourire et il lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

- Hauts les cœurs, le castor, au moins, on est à Poudlard.

- Je te ferais remarquer, crétin visqueux comme dirait Ron –Malefoy grimaça–, que oui, on est à Poudlard, mais ce n'est pas forcément synonyme de sécurité… Imagine qu'on ait atterri dans un monde parallèle…

- Une monde où Voldemort fait parti des Bizarr'Sisters, par exemple ?

- Ou bien un monde où on ne doit jamais rendre de devoirs sur rouleaux de parchemins…

- Un monde bien, en l'occurrence ?

Elle lui lança un regard offensé et rétorqua :

- Si dans ce monde les devoirs ne sont pas à rendre, eh bien, j'ose imaginer que dans la moindre mesure, Drago Malefoy doit être gay avec Harry Potter !

- Ne m'insulte pas ! s'horrifia-t-il. Je tiens à ma virilité ! Et je… Granger, tu es répugnante !

- Si les parchemins n'ont pas le droit d'exister, ta virilité non plus, dans ce cas, fit angéliquement Hermione.

- Mais avec Potter, _pouah_ !

- Merci, fit une voix.

Hermione poussa un cri aigu et s'accrocha au bras de Drago qui recula de plusieurs pas, prenant soudain un teint verdâtre.

- H-H-Harry, bredouilla Hermione en crispant ses ongles dans la peau de l'avant bras de Malefoy qui poussa un grognement de douleur et jeta un regard venimeux à sa meilleure amie.

- Hermione…, observa ledit Harry.

- Mon Dieu, marmonna Hermione. Drago, regarde-le…

- Je le regarde –avec dégoût–, je…

Malefoy s'éclaircit la gorge et dit d'une voix tremblante :

- Bon, mettons les choses au clair. Il faut qu'on soit sûr. Potter. Es-tu gay ?

- Installez-vous, les enjoignit Harry. Enfin, Malefoy, tu n'es pas obligé de prendre un siège, ça ne me dérangera pas outre-mesure.

- Trop aimable, grogna ce dernier.

Hermione eut un sourire tremblotant.

- Harry… Harry, je…

- Granger ! s'exclama alors Malefoy. Regarde ce putain de calendrier !

La jeune fille sursauta et Harry fronça les sourcils.

- On a fait un bond de dix-huit ans en _AVANT_ ! continua Malefoy en écarquillant des yeux horrifiés. Granger ! On a fait un bond de dix-huit ans ! Par Merlin ! Par Merlin ! J'ai… quoi ? Mais je suis totalement décrépi, je dois avoir dans les…

- Trente-cinq ans, Malefoy, ouais, fit Harry avec un grand sourire. Et toi trente-six, Hermione.

Malefoy ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des cabochons.

- Mais ce… quelle horreur ! Granger ! mais bouge-toi un peu, rends-toi compte ! tu as… eh, heureusement tu es encore plus vieille que moi… mais enfin Granger ! je dois déjà avoir des tonnes de cheveux blancs ! et du ventre ! et… et… et je ne dois plus rien voir du tout, être aveugle, et…

- Malefoy, tu n'as pas l'âge de Dumbledore, tu as trente-cinq ans, marmonna Hermione. Reste calme et essayons de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

- Je te reconnais bien là, répliqua Malefoy. Je savais bien que les Gryffondor étaient de vrais inconscients. Heureusement que je suis là pour m'angoisser pour deux ! Par Salazar, quelle atroce…

- Malefoy, calme-toi ! s'agaça Harry.

Drago se rassit et tâcha de prendre une respiration plus posée. Hermione lui tapota le bras avec douceur.

- Harry, fit-elle d'une voix maîtrisée. Harry, je… qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

- Je veux rentrer à mon époque ! s'exclama Drago.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas vouloir espionner Pansy sous sa douche, lâcha Hermione.

Harry fit une grimace significative et Malefoy lança un regard furibond vers son amie.

- Tout serait déjà plus simple si vous n'aviez pas été surpris par… quelques élèves…, observa Harry.

- Quels élèves ? demanda Malefoy.

- La petite blonde de tout à l'heure, voyons, s'agaça Hermione.

– C'est bien Nausicaa qui est venue m'avertir que s… euh, que vous étiez là. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, il se trouve qu'ils ne sont pas moins de six à vous avoir vus…, les informa Harry d'un air sombre.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et Malefoy haussa les épaules.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? se récria Hermione. Malefoy, je t'ai dit cent fois qu'un retourneur de temps n'est pas à prendre à la légère, qu'il faut impérativement que personne ne se rende compte de ta présence sinon le passé –ou dans ce cas, le futur– peut être gravement modifié ! Les gens peuvent devenir fous, se tuer dans le passé, dans le futur, tout !…

- Arrête ton char, maugréa Drago d'un air boudeur. Tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

- En fait, je crois que c'est plutôt à… Ron et à moi, que tu le disais souvent, Hermione, sourit tristement Harry. Tu ne te souviens pas, en troisième année, quand…

- Oh que si, elle s'en souvient, coupa Malefoy. Elle me l'a déjà raconté, ça ira.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

- Bref. Toujours est-il que quatre élèves de cinquième année et deux élèves de septième année vous ont vu. Et je crois qu'ils tiendront absolument à vous voir à nouveau… Seulement, je leur ai interdit de vous révéler leur identité. Dès que… LE directeur sera de retour, nous conjuguerons nos pouvoirs pour vous renvoyer aussi vite que possible à votre époque… Et j'espère que vous en saurez le moins possible en repartant…

- Le directeur n'est pas là ? s'exclama Drago. Mais qui sont ces incapables qui nomment des directeurs fantasques à la tête de Poudlard ? Dès que je rentrerai je demanderai leur… ah non, il ne sera pas encore nommé vu qu'à notre époque c'est encore McGonagall… eh bien, dans dix-huit ans, je lancerai une pétition contre cet imbécile de nouveau directeur qui n'est même pas là quand on a besoin de lui !

Harry resta interdit avant d'éclater de rire.

- Euh… si tu veux, Malefoy. Mais pour le moment, il faut prévoir ce que l'on va faire… Et je peux d'ailleurs te dire que je suis le remplaçant du directeur…

- Tu as le poste de la vieille McGonagall avant qu'elle ne soit directrice, hein ? s'amusa Drago.

- Malefoy, sois plus respectueux, gronda Hermione.

- Désolé, trésor, je n'ai jamais aimé la métamorphose…

Harry semblait se retenir pour ne pas exploser de rire à nouveau. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux brillaient de gaieté.

– C'est incroyable de vous retrouver adolescents…, murmura-t-il.

- Oh, eh bien, remercie donc Drago, persifla Hermione.

– C'était ton retourneur de temps, répliqua Malefoy.

- Oh ! espèce de…

Harry les interrompit.

– Ecoutez, étant donné qu'ils vous ont vu… je vais laisser les six élèves s'occuper de vous pour aujourd'hui… Le château n'a pas changé, mais je pense qu'ils seront ravis de pouvoir… vous voir comme tels. Ah, euh… et c'est le festin d'Halloween, ce soir…

- Très bien, Harry. Mais… Harry, fit doucement Hermione. Je sais que notre présence est incroyable du fait des dix-huit qui nous séparent mais… ne va pas t'accrocher à l'espoir de voir un jour apparaître Sirius ou… tes parents.

Harry leva la tête, comme piqué au vif, puis il baissa les yeux.

- Nous sommes arrivés ici grâce à un véritable miracle, insista Hermione.

- Eh, c'est moi qu'elle qualifie de miracle, réalisa Drago.

- Oh, tais-toi un peu, Malefoy. Ce que je veux dire, Harry, c'est que…

– Je sais, Hermione. Ce n'est pas la peine d'en dire plus, fit-il en se levant. Je vais vous laisser avec les élèves.

Il sortit de la pièce et Hermione resta pensive. Cependant, la porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir à la volée.

- Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy adolescents, fit une voix de garçon tout à fait mure. Je me demande à quoi ils ressemblent.

Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard. Un adolescent aux cheveux roux ébouriffés entra, avec à sa suite, la jeune fille blonde qui avait été la première à les voir.

- Je me présente, Lucius, fit le garçon. Je suis en septième année et… voici Nausicaa, ma meilleure amie… en cinquième année.

Hermione vit la mâchoire de Drago se décrocher littéralement.

- Ah ça ! fit-il. Potter ne veut pas que nous sachions qui sont leurs parents mais… mais…

Nausicaa rosit et eut un léger sourire.

- J'avoue qu'il est inutile de cacher que je suis une Malefoy…, fit-elle.

Le reste des élèves pénétrèrent dans la pièce et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Lucius continua les présentations.

- Elle, c'est Melly, dit-il en désignant une jolie fille rousse, ma cousine. Et, vous le devinerez sans doute sans mal, lui aussi est mon cousin, Quintus –il montra un autre garçon aux cheveux noués en catogan… également roux–, ainsi que Léthé –une autre rousse leur dédia un sourire rêveur que Hermione reconnut instantanément. Enfin, la seule personne ici qui n'a pas de lien de parenté avec moi : Ange.

Une jeune fille au teint fortement hâlé posa son regard sombre sur eux.

- Alors si je me souviens bien…, avança Hermione.

- Tu te souviens toujours de tout, Granger, n'essaye même pas de te tromper, répliqua Malefoy en souriant d'un air goguenard.

Les autres élèves sourirent, comme s'ils étaient accoutumés à ce genre de plaisanteries.

- Toi tu es Lucius.

- Exact.

- Toi tu es Nausicaa… Malefoy.

La jeune fille blonde eut un drôle de sourire en guise d'assentiment.

- Toi, Melly… tu as un lien de parenté avec les Weasley…

Cette dernière éclata d'un rire frais.

- Quintus… encore un Weasley…

Le jeune homme grand et dégingandé inclina la tête d'un air amusé.

- Léthé… Weasley, toujours.

Le sourire rêveur s'accentua et Hermione n'eut plus aucun doute quant à l'identité de la mère de la jeune fille mais ne dit rien.

- Et enfin, Ange…

- Sans aucun lien de sang proche avec les Weasley, compléta cette dernière malicieusement.

- Mes félicitations, Granger, lança Malefoy d'un air ennuyé.

* * *

Alors qu'ils étaient à nouveau seuls dans le bureau d'Harry (« Mon Dieu, Drago ! cela signifie que Harry est devenu professeur à Poudlard ! ») (« Tu ne peux pas savoir comme cela me comble… j'en meurs littéralement de bonheur »), Hermione s'empressa de réciter à nouveau la liste des élèves qu'ils avaient rencontrés.

- Je suis certaine que Léthé est la fille de Luna Lovegood », fit-elle d'un ton buté.

- La belle affaire, se moqua Malefoy. Moi, je veux rencontrer ma future femme !

- Je me demande bien qui est la mère de ta Nausicaa, mon pauvre Malefoy…

- Tu peux parler, toi, je te parie que tu es la mère de ce gamin roux, là… Ah ! çà. Weasley. Ton cher Weasley, hein ?

- Lequel gamin roux ? Il y en a tellement… Mais je me demande si je suis bien la femme de Ron…

- Tu as encore un large temps devant toi pour te préoccuper de ton futur mari, vu que tu le connais ! alors que moi, c'est une illustre inconnue…

Ils restèrent pensifs un instant. Hermione observait la salle dans laquelle ils étaient avec attention et comprit soudain quel était le poste qu'occupait Harry. (« Drago ! c'est l'ancien bureau de Slughorn ! et d'Ombrage ! et de Maugrey. Et aussi de Lupin. Sans oublier… –elle eut un soupir de regret–, Gilderoy Lockhart. Et aussi cette crapule de Quirrell ! ») (« Tu étais obligée de me faire tout ce baratin pour en arriver à la conclusion que Potter est devenu prof de défense contre les forces du mal ? ») (« Mon Dieu, Drago, c'est merveilleux ! Je savais bien qu'Harry avait une vocation d'enseignant ! Déjà, avec l'A.D… ») (« Ferme-là un peu, Granger. Juste un peu. S'il te plaît ») «(« Hmpf »).

Elle posa son menton dans le creux de sa paume.

- Granger, murmura Drago. Elle me ressemble, hein ?

– C'est ton portrait craché, oui…

- Quand je pense à toute cette tripotée de Weasley… brrr… c'est effrayant. De véritables lapins, ces gens là…

– N'insulte pas les Weasley ! gronda Hermione avec colère.

Puis, plus calme, elle reprit :

- Léthé a le sourire de Luna Lovegood. Et ses yeux.

- Et cette Melly, là. Je peux te jurer, trésor, c'est une Potter.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Hermione.

– J'ai reconnu son sourire triomphant, fit Malefoy d'un ton dégoûté.

- Je ne savais pas que tu observais Harry avec tant de soin et de précision, se moqua-t-elle.

- Brrr, cesse de me parler de ça, je vais faire des cauchemars… Et puis j'essaye simplement de t'aider à trouver qui à fait quoi avec qui, tu pourrais m'être reconnaissante !

- Navrée, la fouine. Je ne le ferais plus.

- Granger !

Elle eut un petit rire amusé et s'étira.

- Léthé… Weasley est donc la fille de Luna.

- Ça je crois qu'on avait compris, Granger.

- Tais-toi. Melly serait la fille d'Harry… et donc de Ginny…

- Tu as trouvé ça toute seule ?

- Mais arrête donc, toi aussi !

- Tu as raison, ça pourrait très bien être la fille de Potter et de Weasley Mère, tout à fait probable.

- Beuârk, c'est dégoûtant !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Nausicaa Malefoy, Léthé Weasley et Melly Potter.

- Formidable, ma grande. Il n'en reste plus que trois à trouver, ironisa Malefoy.

- Je propose Lucius _Weasley_ et Quintus _Weasley_, fit Hermione avec sérieux.

- Quel esprit d'analyse efficace, se moqua-t-il en lui tirant amicalement les cheveux.

- Aïe ! espèce de brute.

- Non, la vraie question est de savoir avec _qui_, fit Drago d'un ton docte. _Qui Bono ?_ A qui cela profite-t-il ?

- Toi, tu m'as emprunté mon livre sur Cicéron pour employer cette expression, s'esclaffa Hermione.

Drago sourit largement.

- La culture, chère amie. Cela profitait à Potter et à la fille Weasley de se faire des mamours, hop, la petite Melly à la clef. Quant à moi, étant donné que la gente féminine se pâme d'aise devant mon lit, je vais avoir du mal à retrouver la future mère de ma fille qui est déjà née…

- Ben voyons, toujours modeste.

* * *

**J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus par ce premier chapitre qui correspond plus ou moins aux répliques de mon résumé… Une review pour connaître votre opinion me ferait bien plaisir :)**

**Bisous,**

**Ladyalienor.**


End file.
